The present invention relates in general to image formation by detecting gyromagnetic resonance of a sample in a region of space to be imaged and exposed to a magnetic field gradient and, more particularly, to an improved method and apparatus for obtaining such images wherein the data for constructing such images is derived by inducing a train of free induction decay gyromagnetic resonances of the sample within such a region to be imaged.